Couch
by theangel1710
Summary: Sleeping on the couch as punishment isn't so bad after all... ONESHOT


**A/N: **Yo... Somehow, this story just popped into my mind. So, I'm sorry if it's ugly. I tried to put some humor in it, but I don't think it worked. It's the usual NARUSAKU pairing. Don't like the pairing, it's up to you if you'll read it or not. So, enjoy!

**Summary: **Sleeping on the couch as punishment isn't so bad at all... Yes, well, I suck at summaries; I know... please review... --- 3---

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto went home immediately after all his paper works. Yes, he is now the Rokudaime Hokage. He had risen his own family consisting: him, Sakura, and their 6-year-old daughter: Minaki Uzumaki. Sakura had finally noticed him after he was again in another near-to-death experience in retrieving Sasuke. After three years of dating, Naruto had finally asked her to marry him.

Back to the story:

As he opened the door, he was greeted by a big hug that knocked him off his feet. Chuckling, he looked down to see his own daughter, Minaki. He hugged her back allowing Minaki to tackle him to the ground.

Minaki got her mother's strength, hair, and intellgence (much o Sakura's pleasure). While she got her father's blue eyes and personality.

"Dad, you're home! You're home!" said the little Uzumaki. Naruto chuckled.

"Yes I am Naki-chan." said Naruto as he set them both to their feet. Soon the little girl ran into the kitchen calling for her mommy as energetically as Naruto would have been.

"MOMMY! Dad's home!" she yelled. Sakura smiled at her daughter as Minaki practically dragged her to Naruto. It seemed like Naruto was gone for a long time.

As they reached Naruto, who was in the living room, they both hugged him. Sakura kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hi, Naruto..." said Sakura, as she broke away.

"Hello Sakura-chan..." said Naruto, smiling at his gorgeous wife.

"Do you know what time is it?" Sakura asked, trying to keep her voice soft. Naruto and Minaki's eyes widened.

'Damn..' cursed Naruto in his thoughts. He had been avoiding that question.

'**You're in trouble kit..' **said Kyuubi.

"Uh-oh..." said Minaki, under her breath. Naruto looked at his watch and readied himself.

"Eight...eight-thirty... Sakura-chan." he replied as he looked up just in time to see a vein popping. Oh, he was going to get it.

"Which means?" said Sakura, in a soft voice. Naruto and Minaki backed away automatically.

"I'm—″ started Naruto but was cut off by an exploding Sakura.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura yelled as she sent her poor husband flying back outside. Naruto struggled to get up wile holding the back of his swollen head. Sakura angrily walked to where he was. Minaki peeped outside, taking pity for her father.

"Mommy, I think you overdid it..." said Minaki, holding back laughter.

"Sorry Sakura-chan... hehe... I was, uh, stuck with tons of paperwork." whimpered Naruto. Sakura raised her hand and Naruto automatically flinched expecting his doom. But the worst never came, instead he felt warm chakra over his bump and saw Sakura healing him.

"Sorry, I'm late, Hon." said Naruto smiling goofily at his wife.

"Hmph. Dinner's ready. Hurry up and get inside the house or else you're not eating..." said Sakura, heading back inside the house to set the dishes on the table.

"You're lucky today, daddy... Mommy seemed softer..." whispered Minaki to her father as they walked in the dining room hand in hand.

"You're right Naki-chan... I'll make it up to her in bed later..." said Naruto a bit oo loud that Sakura heard it. A vein popped again.

"Damn, did I say that too loud?" muttered Naruto.

"Naruto..." growled Sakura in such a scary way that Minaki and the Hokage backed away.

"Uh-huh... You're gonna get it this time, dad." said Minaki and soon enough Naruto was sent flying back outside the second time. Sakura went to her husband with ground shaking slightly as she took her every step. Minaki rolled in laughter inside their house.

"YOU PERVERTED JERK! COME BACK HERE, YOU BAKA!" yelled Sakura as her husband tried to run away from her. They chased each other around the backyard as Minaki laughed at her parents.

"GO DAD! KILL HIM MOMMY!!" cheered Minaki.

"UZUMAKI MINAKI! WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" yelled Naruto as he ran for dear life. Minaki only laughed.

Finally after thirty minutes of chasing each other and Minaki's endless laugher, they finally got their dinner with at least five bumps on Naruto's head which Sakura did not heal.

"Naruto, because of your perverted behavior, you will be sleeping on the couch, while Minaki and I enjoy the bed." said Sakura.

"Awww... But Sakura-chan..." whined Naruto.

"No buts!" said Sakura as she winked at her daughter.

"Yes, ma'am." said Naruto as Minaki laughed at her father.

"Better suffer on the couch than with her monstrous strength..." whispered Naruto to Minaki which Sakura caught and yet another vein popped.

SPLASH!

The sound of liquid rang in the house as Naruto found himself wet with the dish Sakura made. Their dinner ended in laughter as Naruto fought back and threw his dinner at Sakura and then soon Minaki joined in. Naruto cleaned up the mess as Sakura and Minaki took a shower.

They were one happy family, alright.

Soon, Naruto took his shower and then bid goodnight to his precious items and then went off to sleep on the couch.

Late the night, Sakura got up from their bed as she tucked Minaki carefully in their bed and kissed her daughter's forehead. Then she went to the living room, surprising Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" asked Naruto who was unable to sleep. He made room for his wife on the couch as Sakura scrambled in. The couch was large enough to hold two people in it so the Hokage and the head medic-nin fitted in it perfectly.

"I couldn't sleep..." replied Sakura as she snuggled up to her husband's well-built yet very safe and comfortable chest.

"Me too... Ne, Sakura-chan..." said Naruto a question eagerly coming out from his mouth.

"Hmmm?" said Sakura sensing a question coming up.

"Are you happy here with me?" said Naruto. Sakura switched her position so she can face her husband.

"Of course, I am..." replied Sakura as she smiled warmly at him.

"Would you be happier if Sasuke was in my place?" asked Naruto. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"What made you think I would be, idiot?" said Sakura. Naruto sighed.

"I just wanted to know." said Naruto. Sakura knew that Naruto would give her up if she would rather be happy with Sasuke. Moments passed. Then Sakura finally answered.

"No. Sasuke is not sweet, caring, protective, and an idiot like you. I fell in love with you simply because you were everything he wasn't. That's why I love you." said Sakura. Naruto smiled at her

"I love you too, Sakura-chan.." he said, happy that his wife was contented. Then, they kissed through the night. They broke away after their make-out session.

"I wouldn't know where I would be if it weren't for you. I'd be lost." said Naruto.

"I would be the one lost. Now, let's go to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow and Minaki will be up early for school. Goodnight, Hon." said Sakura as she felt Naruto snake an arm around her waist and as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight... You know, it's not so bad on the couch after all." said Naruto as he closed is own eyes feeling sleep overcome them.

"Yes, Naruto it isn't... Now, sleep." said Sakura as she started to fall asleep. Naruto smiled at his wife's bossiness even to sleep. But that's one of the one million reasons why he fell in love with her in the first place.

Life was very fair for the Hokage, who was once hated by the whole village now respected. And the couch was one proof of it.

END

* * *

**A/N:** Please review... 


End file.
